Andromeda Blake
Andromeda Mikaela "Andy" Blake '(b. February 12th, 2012) is the Siphoner daughter of Angel Blake and Kol Mikaelson. She has a twin brother named Jonathan Blake, Andy is the older twin by 3 minutes. Through her father, Andy is part of the [[:Category:Mikaelson Family|'Mikaelson Family]]. Through her mother, Andy is part of the [[:Category:Gilbert Family|'Gilbert Family']] and [[:Category:Flemming Family|'Flemming Family']]. Biography Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Andromeda was originally born a Siphoner, a witch with no personal power, meaning she could practice magic only by siphoning it from another source of power. However, after becoming a vampire in 2030, she retained her siphoning abilities, allowing her to function as a witch-vampire hybrid. She does seem to have extended knowledge about magic as a knowing her aunt's friend Bonnie Bennett, who is a witch. Weaknesses |-|Siphoner= Andromeda has the typical weaknesses of a siphoner |-|Siphoner-Vampire Hybrid= Andromeda has the typical weaknesses of a witch, non-original vampire hybrid. Relationships Family [[Angel Blake|'Angel Blake']] (Mother) ''Andy's mother and primary care taker. She loves her mother more than she can say because she was always there for her. Even when things turned for the worst, Angel still found time to take care of Andy. Andy couldn't wish for a better mother than her. Even after the events that happened in New Orleans in 2028, she still loves her mother with all her heart and doesn't blame her for anything. [[Kol Mikaelson|'Kol Mikaelson']] ''(Father) ''Kol is Andy's father. She didn't meet him til 2028, when she was 16. She didn't meet him til then because he was killed in in 2011 by her aunt and her moms cousin Jeremy with the white oak stake. Plus her mother didn't he was resurrected about a year or so later. When Andy first met him she didn't know he was her father. She didn't find out til her mother told her because her and Kol were getting very close. [[Jonathan Blake|'Jonathan Blake']] ''(Twin Brother) ''Andy's twin brother. He was born 3 minutes after Andy was. Ever since they were little, they had a very close bond. Being twins and all. Growing up they were rarely seen apart. When they went to New Orleans in 2028 things took a turn. Their mother was reunited with her ex-fiancée Kol Mikaelson who was now married to Davina Claire with a 5 year old daughter, Eira, and son on the way. [[Thomas Salvatore|'Thomas Salvatore']] ''(Step Father) ''Andy's step father. When their mother married him in 2017, when the twins were 5, he became her step father. Since her father wasn't around, she looked up to him as a father figure. He treated Andy like she was his own daughter, even though he knew her father was Original Vampire Kol Mikaelson. They got along pretty well, even after Andy found out who her real father was. Even after he knew Andy knew about Kol, he still treated Andy like his own child. [[Contessa Salvatore|'Contessa Salvatore']] ''(Half Sister) ''Andy's younger maternal half sister. She was born when Andy was 9 years old. Andy was happy to finally have a sister, because even though she loved her brother, she really wanted a sister of her own. Contessa looks up to Andy. As Andy is her idol and role model. Even after lots of family drama and arguments, they still love each other at the end of the day. [[Alexander Salvatore|'Alexander Salvatore']] ''(Half Brother) ''Andy's younger maternal half brother. He was born when she was 12. At first when Andy found out about her mom being pregnant with Alexander, she wasn't very happy as she was content with a brother and a sister. But when he was born Andy loved him from then on. As he got older, he and Andy's sibling relationship grew stronger. [[Davina Claire|'Davina Claire']] ''(Step Mother) ''Andy's step mother. When she first met Davina, she wasn't really happy, as she saw secret heartbreak in her mom's eye. And she doesn't like it when people hurt her moms feeling or break her heart in anyway. Davina didn't know why Andy hated her. She hadn't done anything to provoke Andy. When Davina found out about Kol being Andy's biological father, she understood, even if Andy didn't know about Kol when she met Davina. She did see the heart break in Angel's eye when she (Angel) saw Kol for the first time in 16 years. After all the drama, Davina and Andy finally started to get along. [[Eira Mikaelson|'Eira Mikaelson']] ''(Half Sister) ''Andy's younger paternal half sister. She first met Andy when she was 5 years old. She liked Andy, even if she didn't understand all the drama that would soon happen. Years later after all the drama and Angel and her family moving to New Orleans, her and Andy get along very well. [[William Mikaelson|'William Mikaelson']] ''(Half Brother) ''Andy's younger paternal half brother. She first met William when he was born. Davina even let Andy name him. She named him William Kol Mikaelson. Davina liked the name and so did Kol. He and Andy do get along when he is older having the close half brother/sister bond. [[Azura Mikaelson|'Azura Mikaelson']]' (Younger Sister) ''Azura is Andy's little sister by 18 years. She was born about a month and a half before Andy's 19th birthday. Their relationship in the future is great as they get along great. Azura grew up up being baby sat by Andy and her (Andy's) twin brother Jonathan. Friends [[Carol Lockwood II|'Carol Lockwood II]]' '(Best Friend/Cousin) ''Carol is Andy's bestfriend and her cousin by marriage, because Carol is her paternal aunt's step daughter (Daughter of Tyler Lockwood and Olivia Parker). Since they are close in age, they get along real well. [[Lucas Lockwood|'Lucas Lockwood']]' (Best Friend/Cousin) [[Josie Saltzman|'''Josette Saltzman]]' '(Friend) [[Lizzie Saltzman|'Lizzie Saltzman']]' '(Friend) [[Hope Mikaelson|'Hope Mikaelson']]' '(Close Friend/Cousin) [[Faith Kenner|'Faith Kenner']]' '(Acquaintance) [[Marshall Kenner|'Marshall Kenner']]' '(Acquaintance) Gallery Category:Female